Confusões no Santuário
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão dispostos a treinarem suas pupilas. Porém, cada uma possuía um temperamento diferente! Mas será que vão conseguir lidar com isso? Muitas risadas e confusões é claro! Saint Seiya & Lost Canvas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mais uma fanfic emocionante em parecia com minha grande amiga ficwriter: Hikari Nemuru! Ela iniciou a idéia de escrevermos uma fic no Santuário e então desenvolvemos a história baseando no anime. **_

_**E dedicamos esta história às nossas Best Friends : Lysley Almada, Carol Coldibeli, Angel Pink, Graziele Lopes, Sthefania Darling, Karine Alves, Mitie Fujimori, Mariane Nobre, Tenshi Aburame e Kamila Marques. Adoramos vocês! *-***_

_**E esperamos você leitor, que goste desta nova aventura! **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_ Você vai sair daqui! – O monge a empurrava e uma sacerdotisa estava com todas as suas malas – E aqui estão todas as suas coisas!

_ Mas a sacerdotisa chefe vai voltar com uma informação muito importante para mim! – Nakuru se encolhia para não levar um tapa do monge – Algo que explique o que aconteceu comigo!

_ Você é um monstro! – O monge a chuta – Você é a verdadeira morte! Você que devia ter morrido no lugar do nosso amigo! Ele morreu te protegendo! Alias foi você que causou aquele incêndio.

_ Verdade você não merece viver aqui nesse lugar sagrado! – A sacerdotisa a empurrava – Fiquei sabendo que tem pessoas que vão buscar algumas crianças e adolescentes do orfanato aqui perto e vamos te jogar lá para que eles te levem!

_ O que? – Não deu tempo de Nakuru responder, pois o monge a arrastara até lá – Esta me machucando!

Chegando no orfanato, o monge e a sacerdotisa jogam as coisas de Nakuru de qualquer jeito no chão e vão falar com o grupo que estava levando órfãos para serem adotados.

_ Vocês que são aqueles que estão levando órfãos? – O monge se aproxima de um homem de preta bem vestido – Pois aquela pestinha fugiu de casa e não tem para onde ir.

_ Levaremos ela, também. – O homem apontou para Nakuru e o outro confirmou com a cabeça – Obrigado pela ajuda senhor.

_ De nada. – O monge saiu deu um tapa em Nakuru por ela estar chorando – Você é muito chorona, seu monstro.

_ Esse é um até nunca mais! Hahahaha! – Ria a sacerdotisa – Não precisarei olhar mais para a tua cara feia!

_ Do jeito que é feiosa, ninguém vai querer chegar perto de você! – O monge ria muito – A sacerdotisa chefe vai nos agradecer por expulsar esse monstro de nosso templo sagrado.

_ ADEUS! – Os dois gritaram juntos enquanto riam ao mesmo tempo.

Nakuru ficou com a cabeça baixa tentando engolir o choro, quando uma garota da mesma idade, com cabelos na altura da metade da coxa loura, preso em duas marias chiquinhas altas, era esbelta e muito magra, com feições calmas e pacifica, seus olhos eram grandes e muito expressivos, mostravam muita bondade e calma, a cor era de um vermelho vivo e uma pele bem branquinha, vestia um short branco e uma camisa preta, com um sapatinho preto.

A menina se sentou ao lado de Nakuru vendo que ela estava sozinha e triste, queria ajudá-la, mas não sabia o que fazer.

_ Não chore... – Ela mostrava preocupação – Você também vai ser levada por essas pessoas estranhas?

_ Não chegue perto de mim! – Ela gritou se achando um monstro – Eu sou um monstro, sou feia!

_ Eu vi o que aconteceu... Você vai dar ouvidos aqueles dois? – A menina falava calmamente – E alem de tudo te batiam.

_ Por favor, me deixe sozinha! – Chorava ainda mais, pois queria a companhia da menina e ao mesmo tempo não queria – Não da para entender que sou um monstro!

_ Eu queria ir para esse lugar com alguém daqui do Japão , pelo o que soube só estará indo só nós duas. – A menina mostrava tristeza – Tudo bem, te deixarei sozinha.

Nakuru viu que foi grossa e insensível com a garota, então a segurou pelo braço lhe olhando pela primeira vez nos olhos. Fazendo um gesto mudo para que ficasse e a menina entendendo o recado volta a se sentar.

_ Sou Mayumi! – Sorrindo – E você?

_ Sou Nakuru. – Com o olhar triste – É melhor nos conhecermos aos poucos...

_ Entendo...

Assim ficam lá naquele canto esperando o chamado dos misteriosos homens para irem ao aeroporto.

Já dentro do carro os homens davam algumas informações básicas sobre o santuário.

_ Vocês serão aprendizes de amazonas no santuário de Atena e serão treinadas pelos sagrados cavaleiros de ouro, vocês precisaram usar essas mascaras. – O homem olha para as duas pelo retrovisor – Isso quando chegar no santuário.

_ Esta certo. – Falou Mayumi um pouco nervosa – Como será esse negócio de ser amazona?

_ Não quero ir para lá! – Nakuru chorava – Eu quero voltar para a minha irmã!

_ Você foi obrigada vir para cá? – Mayumi estava inconformada – Agora não tem volta...

_ Eu sei...

A viagem toda foram em completo silencio, vez ou outro se escutava os soluços de Nakuru, pois não conseguia controlar a vontade de chorar. Mayumi para confortar Nakuru a abraça, quando ela conseguiu dormir unicamente durante a viagem toda.

No dia seguinte elas haviam chegado no aeroporto, quando avistaram mais homens bem vestidos e um grupo de garotas esperando por elas.

_ Estão todas aqui? – Um homem de óculos escuros e com o cabelo bem arrepiados – Esta certo, temos 24 garotas.

_ Vamos partir que as Atenas as aguardam.

Aquele grupo de garotas seguiam o homem até um ônibus luxuoso até o santuário, enquanto o trajeto as meninas foram se conhecendo e Nakuru ficava isolada num canto, só chorava pela tristeza que sua vida fora desde que seus pais faleceram.

_ Ei, Mayumi, por que aquela garota se isola? – Uma garota de cabelos cacheados louros perguntava preocupada – Ela parece nem um pouco entusiasmada em estar indo ao santuário e ouvi dizer que tem muitos homens bonitos e gostosos.

_ É mesmo! É mesmo! – Concordou outra de cabelos ondulas ruivos – estou ansiosa para saber quem vai ser meu mestre, espero que seja um beeeem bonito.

A conversa rolava solta e Nakuru continuava em seu canto chorando quando Mayumi a abraça de novo.

_ Vamos Nakuru, pare de chorar. – Mayumi a confortava – Que tal conhecer as outras meninas para você não se sinta sozinha?

_ Aiiii como ela é fofa! – Uma garota de cabelos louros, lisos até a cintura com uma mechinha azul – Parece uma boneca de porcelana!

_ Vamos garota animo! – A mesma garota falava – Vamos estar no meio de lindos homens!

Nakuru tentou sorrir, mas com aquela convivência que tinha no templo, faz tempo não sabia o que era sorrir. Perdeu todo o seu encanto de menininha e ser tornado uma casca vazia. Se tornou uma garota introvertida e triste, por causa dos insultos e na falta de confiança que as pessoas faziam questão de demonstrar.

Mas naquele grupo de meninas tinham duas que se isolaram porque não gostaram de nenhuma das futuras companheiras de lutas.

Todas ficaram lá animando Nakuru quando o homem de preto entra lhes avisando para colocarem suas mascaras. Nakuru fez careta quando olhou para a mascara, mas a colocou.

Do lado de fora tinha uma criatura as seguindo a viagem toda e se esconde para poder ver o caminho que as garotas iam fazer para depois as seguirem.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam no 13° templo a espera das aspirantes a amazonas e todos estavam curiosos para saber como seriam elas, quando as portas se abrem um cavaleiro de prata as guiavam até as deusas as reverenciando e depois elas imitaram o gesto do rapaz.

As Atenas olhavam uma por uma quando os olhos delas pararam em Nakuru sentindo a tristeza dela somente com o olhar, as fazendo ficarem preocupadas.

_ Vou sortear suas discípulas. – Ela pegou um envelope – Vou começar com você Mu de Áries.

Ela abre o envelope vendo a garota que o cavaleiro iria treinar.

_ Sara, por favor, seu mestre vai ser Mu de Áries. – Sara foi até o cavaleiro se apresentou devidamente e se postando ao lado dele.

_ Próxima vai ser Cristy, por favor, seu mestre vai ser Shion de Áries. – Se dirige até Shion o cumprimentando e se posta ao lado dele.

Assim se procedeu as escolhas e quando chega a vez de Nakuru Saori e Sasha sorriam cúmplices.

_ Nakuru, seu mestre vai ser Dégel de Aquário.

Nakuru abaixou ainda mais a cabeça o cumprimentou e ficou por perto dele.

"_ Mayumi ficou em Sagitário... Mas pelo menos tenho a Milena aqui comigo, ainda bem que conheci algumas das meninas no ônibus."

Kirsten e Hilary não gostaram nenhum pouco de Nakuru ter caído com o aquariano, uma delas queria cair em Aquário.

_ Pelo menos caímos na mesma casa, na de Câncer. – Bufou Kirsten – Eu queria mesmo Aquário! Olha que gatos, principalmente o Dégel.

_ Paciência, amiga! A bebe chorona o pegou. – Hilary começou a rir ao olhar para Nakuru – Olha que patética!

_ Vocês estão dispensados! – O Grande Mestre falou.

Um por um saíram do salão. Mayumi ficou do lado de Nakurua vendo com um ar bem triste, Milena estava junto.

_ Você vai ficar bem, sem estar do meu lado? – Mayumi parecia bem preocupada – Milena olha qualquer problema me avise.

_ Sim, sim!

Os cavaleiros de longe ficaram observando as três garotas conversando e notam o jeito mórbido de Nakuru.

_ Estou vendo que vai ser dificil. – Dégel olhava para Nakuru – Sinto que ela esconde algum segredo que não quis contar durante a reunião.

_ Não só você que esta tendo essa sensação, Dégel. – Os leoninos olhavam preocupados – Será que devemos ficar de olho nela?

_ Melhor... – Os geminianos olhavam para Nakuru de longe – Vamos ficar atentos.

Enquanto isso no Japão a sacerdotisa chefe chegava no templo animada com que conseguira de informações sobre o incidente.

_ Tadaima! – Ela entrava no templo a procura de Nakuru, foi para o quarto dela e o encontrou totalmente vazio – Estranho por que esta vazio?

_ Okairinasai, Miko-sama. – O monge se ajoelhava – Eu a dei para adoção, já que estava em nossos planos, ela já foi levada.

_ O que você fez? – A sacerdotisa estava irritada com que ouvira – Como pode dar a nossa única salvação para adoção e ela esta registrada como minha IRMÃ!

_ Um monstro como aquela menina não merecia permanecer nesse lugar. – O monge não se abalou com a raiva da sacerdotisa – Fiz o que qualquer um faria.

_ E quem é o senhor para mandar e desmandar nesse templo? – Ela olhava irritada para o monge – Eu sei que você e sua gangue nunca gostaram da Nakuru! Porque a registrei como a minha sucessora como sacerdotisa chefe!

_ Mas senhora! Aquela menina sempre foi um estorvo para nós! – O velho monge mostrava sinais de irritação – O que essa menina tem de tão especial?

_ Quer saber mesmo? – Ela olhou friamente para o velho – Sabe o fogo que a envolvia no dia do incidente? Não foi ela que matou o nosso mais experiente sacerdote, pois vi filmagem do acontecido.

_ Claro! – Respondeu irônico – De qualquer jeito sei que não vai ser nada de extraordinário.

_ Te falarei com todas as palavras. – Sorriu provocativa – Ela é as lendárias chamas azuis, imbecil! Ela é a chave da salvação dos selos que o idiotas aqui deixaram ser pegas!

O monge arregalara os olhos impressionado, sempre teve aquela visão que a culpada pelo desastre foi a menina, nunca havia parado para pensar em suas conclusões precipitadas.

_ Eu deixei você e seus incompetentes virem a esse templo para lhes dar uma chance que a matriz pediu, mas vi que fiz uma grande besteira! – A sacerdotisa esbravejou – Vocês não entendem nada de selos, vocês acharam que as meninas que estavam aqui eram só para atrapalhar e trazer problemas! Claro! Vendo no ponto de vista de um cérebro minúsculo que vocês tem, é obvio que vão pensar assim e vão pensar que elas eram os selos que protegem o nosso mundo e a mesma cagada vocês cometeram com a Nakuru!

O monge abaixou a cabeça, estava se sentindo o pior dos seres em estar levando aquela bronca, pois fizeram isso pela quarta vez.

_ E agora? Temos que salvar os selos de que jeito? – A sacerdotisa olhava o friamente – Esfregando sua cara velha nos inimigos?

_ Pelas informações que tive, quando entreguei Nakuru para a adoção que eles eram da Grécia. – Abaixou a cabeça – Então naquele dia do incidente foi o monstro que salvou e ao mesmo tempo matou o sacerdote mestre?

_ O monstro aqui é o senhor! – A sacerdotisa acento um tapa na cara do monge – Ela salvou e protegeu o sacerdote com as chamas azuis, mas pela gravidade dos ferimentos que ele estava não resistiu acabou morrendo. Você sempre precisou de um motivo para que todos se voltassem contra Nakuru, por isso que ela se tornou uma garota incapaz de sorrir por causa dos mau tratos. E incapaz de ter confiança em si própria, sempre se achando a feia, o monstro. Agora vou falar com a matriz para que os transfiram para outro templo, depois desses anos todos vendo Nakuru sofrendo sem motivos nenhum e sem ter culpa de nada.

O monge não disse nada, so ficou fazendo cara de sonso e de quem não tinha culpa de nada. Quando uma sacerdotisa entrou nervosa.

_ Miko-sama, esses senhores aqui que fizeram a burrada! – Empurrou a sacerdotisa que ajudou o monge mais cedo – Eles já estão a muito tempo burlando uma forma de mandar a Nakuru embora desse templo.

_ Obrigada pela informação, pode se retirar. – Ela olhava para os dói com um olhar de pouquíssimos amigos – Então foi isso? Você vão me levar até o orfanato que a levaram.

_ Mas senhorita ela não esta mais lá, as pessoas de adoção a levaram. – O monge no fundo estava contente – Odeio jovens.

_ Eu odeio velhos caquéticos! – Bradou a sacerdotisa – Vocês serão transferidos ainda hoje e vou descobrir em que parte da Grécia levaram a minha irmã.

Já na Grécia Milena e Nakuru já chegaram em Aquário, ambos os cavaleiros mostraram a casa para as meninas. Milena mostrava admiração e encanto pelo lugar, Nakuru também estaca encantada com a arquitetura do lugar, mas a tristeza falou mais alto.

_ Podem ficar a vontade. – Dégel olhou para as duas e se retirou – Sejam bem vindas.

Quando Nakuru escutou a frase ela arregalou os olhos, pois ela nunca tinha sido tratada educadamente. Milena envolve os ombros de Nakuru com o braço.

_ É vamos nos ajeitar e descansar. – Milena a guiava para o quarto – Por favor, Nakuru me conte o que há de errado para poder te ajudar!

_ Vo... vou tentar... – Nakuru tirou a mascara a deixando de canto – Provavelmente você não conheça a historia.

_ Pode ir em frente.

_ Bom... No Japão existem 7 selos sagrados, os deuses xintoístas os criaram para proteger os sagrados portais e como proteção desses selos eles criaram dois guardiões as chamas vermelhas e as azuis. – Nakuru suspirou olhando a amiga – Quando eu era pequena perdi meus pais num acidente de carro e fui adotada por uma família rica, mas foram todos presos por roubarem dinheiro e então voltei para o orfanato, onde uma sacerdotisa me adotou como irmã. A partir desse momento passei a morar no templo com ela. Mas como ela vivia indo em outros templos, a minha irmã passou a me deixar nos cuidados dos monges e sacerdotisas, invés deles cuidarem de mim, eles me mal tratavam falando que era feia e um monstro e por isso eu sou assim meio complexada, falando que sou feia e tudo o mais.

_ Agora entendo da onde vem esse "eu sou um monstro!" ou "não chegue perto sou tremendamente feia!" – Melina a olhou indignada – E ainda você da ouvidos nesses monges idiotas! Nakuru você é linda, com certeza se nossos mestres pudessem ver seu rosto eles iam se apaixonar.

_ Ah! Melina não exagera! Não sou tanto assim! – Nakuru pela primeira vez mostrou um sorriso que deixou Melina feliz – Eu sorri?

_ Aha! Você sorriu! – Melina abraçou Nakuru – Se você falar dessas informações para os nossos mestres, com certeza eles vão ficar contentes. É claro que não vão demonstrar, mas isso vai tirar a preocupação deles.

_ Você tem razão, pude ver que todos os cavaleiros de ouro me olhavam com um tom de preocupação... – Nakuru corava um pouco – Será que falo agora?

_ Vai! – Milena puxava do guarda roupa de Nakuru um vestido muito fofo para ela vestir – Conte tudo com todos os detalhes.

Nakuru trocou de roupa, se ajeitou um pouco e desceu as escadas. Estava tão nervosa em estar indo sozinha conversar com os aquarianos e nem percebeu que Milena estava indo escondida para espiar os três conversando.

Passa pelos dois sem perceber quando..

_ Onde vai? – Uma voz a despertou – Algum problema?

Nakuru engoliu seco e olhou de vagar para o lado. Dégel e Camus repararam que ela estava mais a vontade e havia cessado o choro.

_ Estamos vendo que parou de chorar. – Camus se levantou de onde estava – você tem algo a nos falar?

_ T... Tenho s...sobre uma coisa que eu deveria ter con...contado na reunião demais cedo... – Ela estava corada e agradecia por estar de mascara. Estava desconcertada porque os dois não paravam de olhá-la – Eu quero contar o meu passado e alguns acontecimentos.

_ Muito bem, vamos até a biblioteca. – Dégel levantou da poltrona que estava caminhando até o local juntamente de Camus e Nakuru logo atrás – Como vou ser seu mestre quero que seja sincera...

Eles entraram em uma grande porta e lá estava prateleiras e prateleiras de livros todos organizados e tinha muitas raridades. Nakuru estava encantada com tudo aquilo de livros.

_ Gostou? – Dégel pode ver pelo jeito dela que havia gostado.

_ S...Sim... – Nakuru olhava para aqueles livros todos admirada – M...mas não viemos para ficar olhando os livros.

_ Pode começar quando quiser. – Camus já tirava um pouco o peso da preocupação, por ela estar se abrindo um pouco.

Nakuru narrou todos os acontecimentos desde pequena até os dias de hoje.

_ Então você esta aqui por engano. – Dégel olhou para Camus – Foi obrigada a vir até aqui, essas pessoas são as mesmas que trabalham no templo desde quando era pequena?

_ Sim o monge que vive me mal tratando sempre dava um jeito para que todos me odiassem, na época ele era o chefe e minha irmã foi se tornar a sacerdotisa chefe depois, mas eu já era uma criança traumatizada e complexada por causa deles. – Nakuru abaixou a cabeça – Depois de uns tempos eles passaram a me chamar de monstro, porque acreditavam que fui eu que matei o sacerdote e coloquei o antigo templo em chamas.

_ Foi a partir desse momento que você passou a desacreditar em si própria. – Camus a olhava sério – Agora a única coisa que lhe pedimos é que comece a acreditar em você e deixe de lado o que esses homens falaram. E que acredite em nós, pois estamos aqui para ajudar também.

_ Tem certeza que esta preparada para um árduo treino? – Dégel a olhava num misto de sério com sereno para Nakuru – Na verdade essa lenda que nos contou já ouvimos falar, talvez Atena saiba de mais informações.

_ S... Sim! – Nakuru mostrava confiança, mas no fundo não sabia o que fazer – Estou acostumada com árduos treinos, minha irmã me fazia treinar todos os dias mesmo eu não sabendo o motivo.

Dégel e Camus se olharam estranhando de tanto treino desde pequena e depois a descoberta de um poder misterioso que ninguém tinha visto.

_ No dia do acidente no templo você não sentiu nenhuma anomalia? – Dégel a olhava com um misto de curiosidade – Alguma dor?

_ Na verdade, na hora não senti nada, mas para ser sincera senti um calor em meu peito e foi quando essa energia azulada envolveu meu corpo e a do sacerdote nos protegendo. – Nakuru olhava para os dois curiosa – Talvez desde aquele dia minha irmã já sabia da resposta sobre esse tal poder, so foi ela sair de casa para confirmar a resposta e que estou aqui, ela deve estar preocupada...

Novamente Dégel e Camus entreolharam-se, pois sabiam que não podiam fazer nada para ajudá-la, mas preferiram ficar calados diante da frase.

_ Vamos pensar no que fazer... – Dégel se levantou pegando um livro – "Aquele que possuir as lendárias chamas azuis ou as vermelhas tem a chave da salvação." – Dégel havia terminado de ler aquele trecho em voz alta.

_ Esse seu poder misterioso tem haver com um desses dois poderes. – Camus analisava todos os fatos descritos por Nakuru e depois do trecho lido por Dégel – Eles se assemelham com as tais chamas azuis.

_ Bem observado, Camus. – Dégel ajeitou seus óculos procurando outro trecho – "Aquele detentor das chamas azuis, tem a possibilidade de aprender variados golpes e poderes, pois com ele não há incompatibilidade, ele acumula conhecimentos." – Dégel olhou para Nakuru por cima dos óculos – Quando você foi adotada aprendeu alguma técnica?

_ Hum... – Ficou pensando quando lhe veio a cabeça – Sim, eles me ensinaram a exorcizar algo através da musica.

_ Algo mais? – Os dois indagaram.

_ Como tinha falado eles eram ladrões, chegaram a roubar uma peça raríssima, que é um livro de capa feita de pura prata e toda ornamentada. – Nakuru os observava – A policia chegou a apreender o tal livro, mas do nada ele aparece nas minhas coisas.

_ Esta com ele aqui? – Camus mostrava uma certa curiosidade – Se estiver pode ir buscá-lo.

_ Ele esta aqui comigo sim, vou buscar, já volto!

Nakuru sai correndo na direção das escadarias até os dormitórios entrou no quarto vendo Milena acordada.

_ Como foi Nakuru? – Milena estava toda agitada – Contou a eles?

_ Estou contando algumas coisas, só vim aqui buscar uma coisa e depois te conto tudo. – Nakuru pegou o livro e saiu correndo.

Nakuru cruza o amplo lugar conseguindo chegar até a biblioteca, entrando encontra Dégel sentado lendo o livro sobre a lenda e Camus arrumando uns livros.

_ Desculpa a demora... – Tomando fôlego – Aqui esta o livro.

Dégel e Camus arregalaram os olhos quando viu o livro com a capa prata e brilhava intensamente. Camus pegou o livro das mãos de Nakuru para poder ver melhor os detalhes.

_ Um livro bem trabalhado... – Dégel havia pego o livro e Camus ficou ao seu lado para ver o mesmo – Ele voltou misteriosamente, foi isso?

_ Sim, eu lembro, pois eu mesma que entreguei o livro para a policia. E chegaram a colocar num cofre móvel com senha e tudo. – Nakuru ficou tentando puxar de sua memória todos os detalhes – Horas depois que a policia me deixou no orfanato e fui arrumar minhas coisas, o livro estava dentro da minha mala. É estranho é.

_ Esse livro é muito intrigante, os detalhes e os ornamentos são muito diferentes um do outro, mas da uma harmonia. – Camus analisava a capa – Aconteceu algo mais de estranho?

_ No dia do acidente, ao mesmo tempo que a energia azulada me protegeu, pude ver o livro flutuando no ar brilhando, pareceu que ele criou uma barreira para nos proteger. – Nakuru foi lembrando aos poucos dos detalhes – E depois vendo que estava tudo bem, ele sumiu e ai a policia aparece.

_ Entendo. – Os dois juntos falaram – Vai descansar e depois conversamos.

Nakuru voltou para o quarto aliviada por ter desabafado com os cavaleiros e se sentia muito leve, parecia que o peso de seu passado tivesse ido embora junto com a tristeza. Ela abre a porta a fecha se jogando na cama tirando a mascara e exibia um grande sorriso.

_ Pelo visto desabafar foi bom para você! – Melina estava feliz em ver Nakuru sorrindo – A Mayumi vai ficar muito feliz em te ver sorrindo.

_ Melina foi bom em ter desabafado com você e depois com nossos mestres. – Nakuru se espreguiçava na cama – me sinto leve e feliz!

_ Que bom que resolveu tirar aquele peso de suas costas. – Melina abraçava Nakuru – Aposto que a preocupação deles se aliviou.

_ Sim, sim eles pareciam mais leves também. – Nakuru levantava – Eu quero conhecer as meninas direito.

_ Mas primeiro vamos descansar, você não me parece bem, por ter ficado um dia sem dormir por causa dessa tristeza. – Melina a acalmava – Vamos descansar um pouco e é melhor colocar a mascara para dormir, nunca se sabe...

_ Verdade...

As duas se deitam em suas camas, Nakuru sorria alegre por ter se aberto mais com os cavaleiros e com sua amiga Melina. Logo pegaram no sono, Dégel e Camus abrem uma fresta na porta e ficam observando as duas dormirem tranquilamente. Fecham a porta e se afastam.

_ Precisamos reportar esses fatos para as Atenas. – Dégel disse – O quanto antes falarmos sobre o mal entendido dela estar aqui melhor.

_ Verdade. – Camus ficou pensativo –Como ela sabe da existência do santuário, as Atenas não vão deixar que ela saia daqui.

_ Verdade... – Agora Dégel ficou pensativo – Mas melhor contarmos tudo.

Os dois saem de Aquário, indo na direção do 13° templo, passaram por Peixes vendo Albafica e Afrodite no jardim cuidando das rosas acompanhados pelas aprendizes.

_ Boa tarde Dégel e Camus. – Afrodite os recepcionava – Como esta a menina que esta com vocês?

_ Parou de chorar e se abriu conosco. – Camus viu que os quatro mostravam preocupação com Nakuru – Mas não se preocupe, ela parece um pouco mais contente.

_ Assim fico aliviada. – A menina de cabelos lisos e negros falou – Desde o aeroporto ela estava melancólica e não parava de chorar.

_ Pois é! – A outra de cabelos longos, ondulados louros falou – Ela sempre dizia "não cheguem perto de mim! Sou um monstro!" ou "Sou feia não olhem para mim!"

_ Hum... – Os aquarianos viram que teriam um grande trabalho pela frente – Vamos ter que fazê-la perder esse complexo e o medo.

_ Se precisarem de ajuda estamos disponíveis! – Afrodite olhou para os aquarianos – Quanto mais amigos ela tiver, mais fácil será dela se esquecer um pouco desses medos.

_ Verdade. – Albafica pela primeira vez falou – Vamos ajudar.

_ Obrigado. – Eles agradeceram aos piscianos – E vamos precisar.

Assim eles se despedem dos cavaleiros e suas aprendizes indo para a sala do Grande Mestre, decididos falar sobre a conversa que tiveram com Nakuru mais cedo.

_ Dégel e Camus precisam de algo? – O Grande Mestre falou – É urgente?

_ Sim, senhor.É muito urgente. – Os dois reverenciaram o Mestre – É sobre a Nakuru.

O mestre arregalara os olhos se retirando da sala rapidamente, falando com as deusas, cujas já estavam diante dos cavaleiros.

_ Dégel e Camus ela se abriu à vocês? – Elas pareciam curiosas – O que ela disse a vocês?

_ É uma longa historia. – Continuaram ajoelhados olhando para as deusas – Talvez as senhoritas vão se surpreender.

Eles começaram a contar com todos os detalhes de tudo que Nakuru contara, desde seu passado e seus dias atuais e os mal tratos que recebia no templo que trabalha.

_ Ela veio por engano! – Saori desesperou se - Por isso que não tinham dados dela.

_ O que vamos fazer a respeito? – O Grande Mestre as olhavam – Pretende fazer o que?

_ Vou falar com os homens que a trouxe e pedir para eles voltarem ao orfanato que a encontrou. – Saori pensou – Temos que devolvê-la para a irmã dela.

_ Mas...

_ Ela tem a missão dela. – Sasha sorria a eles – E ela não se encontra aqui no santuário.

_ Sim os sete selos, são poderosos e pelo o que soube eles foram pegos. – Saori olhou para eles, que ambos se surpreenderam – Por isso o Japão esta correndo atrás disso e pelo pouco de informação que tive eles já encontraram a pessoa detentora das chamas vermelhas.

_ Esse é o destino de Nakuru. – Sasha sorriu – Proteger o seu pais.

_ São chamados de selos, mas na verdade são a sete sagradas jóias do deus Ryujin. – Saori ficou pensativa – A oitava jóia é a portadora do espírito do deus dragão.

_ O que podemos fazer com Nakuru enquanto isso? – Dégel perguntou olhando para as deusas.

_ Só a treine, não ensinem nenhuma técnica de Aquário a ela, senão ela pode se tornar uma verdadeira maquina de guerra. – Saori analisava – Pelo menos a ensinem a controlar esse poder.

_ Sim, Atena. – Falaram juntos.

_ Algo mais a nos informar?

_ Não, senhoritas.

Assim os dois reverenciam as deusas se retirando do local voltando para a casa de Aquário. Durante o caminho os dois foram num verdadeiro silencio, quando foi quebrado por Dégel.

_ Parece que a Terra esta em perigo novamente. – Dégel olhava para o céu – Mas dessa vez não poderemos fazer nada a respeito.

_ Verdade. – Camus continuava pensando numa possibilidade de Atena se envolver – Nós podemos nos envolver nessa batalha por estarmos abrigando Nakuru aqui.

_ Podemos sim nos envolver... – Voltando a ficar pensativo – Melhor nos preocupar com o treinamento de nossas discípulas.

_ Sim...

Nakuru e Melina estavam no quarto conversando, Nakuru ainda carregava aquela tristeza, mas já estava mais alegre que antes, conseguia sorrir um pouco.

_ Nakuru ainda esta assim triste, por que?

_ Ah! Me desculpe ainda tenho esse maldito complexo e preocupada com minha irmã.

_ Entendo. – Melina a olhava – Mas vamos levantar esse animo menina!

_ Vou tentar.

Quando os cavaleiros se retiraram as Deusas chamaram alguns responsáveis pela seleção de crianças para o santuário.

_ Obrigada por virem. – As Deusas os cumprimentaram – Houve um mal entendido e preciso que vocês resolvam isso por nós.

_ Que tipo de mal entendido, senhoritas? – Os homens indagaram – No que podemos ser úteis?

_ Hoje recebemos um grupo de jovens vindas de diversas partes do mundo e uma jovem em questão trazida do Japão veio por engano para cá. – Saori olhava para eles – Seu Nome é Nakuru e não cheguei a receber nenhuma informação dela.

_ Nossa vamos verificar isso para a senhorita. – Um deles se levantou saindo do salão.

_ Ele vai entrar em contato com os representantes de nosso grupo no Japão e pediremos para que os familiares da menina venham até aqui para buscá-la. – Reverencia as Deusas e o grande Mestre – Pedimos nossas sinceras desculpas por essa falha.

_ Vocês não tiveram culpa. – Sasha sorria – Mas foi bom dessa jovem ter vindo para cá, pelo menos ela vai aprender a controlar esse poder que esta adormecido dentro dela.

_ Verdade. – Saori concordava – Por favor, peçam para que a irmã da menina venha até aqui no santuário, desconfio que ela seja a portadora de algo muito precioso.

_ Sim, senhorita. – O homem reverencia os três se retirando.

Já no Japão a sacerdotisa chefe e os dois de posição mais baixa estavam a caminho do orfanato. Chegando lá não viram movimento de nada em especial, então a sacerdotisa chefe entra o local indo para a recepção.

_ Com licença. – Ela olhava para a atendente – Gostaria de saber se vocês sabem onde posso encontrar o grupo que levou alguns órfãos hoje de manha?

_ Desculpe, senhorita, mas aqueles homens dificilmente voltam para cá quando não tem pedidos de seu chefe. – A moça olha triste para a sacerdotisa – O que aconteceu?

_ Eles por engano levaram a minha irmã para a Grécia. – A sacerdotisa mostrou o certidão de adoção de Nakuru para a moça – E agora o que eu faço?

_ Me desculpe, senhorita, mas caso eles voltarem peço que a procurem – Já anotando todos os dados da moça – Sinto muito não poder ajudá-la muito.

_ Não se penalize, pois a culpa não é sua. – A sacerdotisa olhava torto para os dois que estavam a seu lado – A culpa é desses dois aqui.

Ela agradece a recepcionista e saem do orfanato, ficava pensando em como ia procurar pela irmã quando um carro preto para em frente do orfanato.

_ Desculpe, mas são vocês os responsáveis pela seleção de criança para adoção? – A sacerdotisa perguntou esperançosa – Por favor, me digam onde esta a minha irmã?

_ Ah! Então você é a irmã da menina chamada Nakuru? – Um deles se voltou a ela – Recebi a informação de meu chefe que ela não tinha registros sobre ela, então deduzimos que foi um grande mal entendido.

_ Sim, foi!

_ Falamos com o nosso chefe e ele achou melhor resolver as coisas daqui um mês, pois ele esta muito ocupado e quer falar pessoalmente com a senhorita. – O outro falou – Daqui um mês nos encontre aqui nesse local que a levaremos até o local onde sua irmã esta.

_ Muito obrigada!

Assim o carro saiu e a sacerdotisa saiu feliz, estava ansiosa não via a hora de ver sua irmã de volta em casa.

Nesse meio tempo os treinos já começaram a toda potencia, Nakuru estava se dando bem com os treinos de combate corpo a corpo, por conta dos treinos que a sacerdotisa já lhe aplicava desde novinha. Todos já estavam no horário de descanso, só dava ela e Degel treinando.

_ Nossa a Nakuru luta bem! - Falou uma das piscianas – A propósito povo, meu nome é Alicia Florença!

_ Bom assim vendo melhor nos apresentarmos, porque ficar chamando os outros de fulaninha de cabelo assado ou de franja assim, é dose! – A outra pisciana falou – Sou Camila Carrot!

_ Já que insistem em saber nossos nomes, que é bom mesmo, pois não queremos saber de idiotas me chamando de fulaninha assim! – Falou uma das cancerianas – Meu nome é Kirsten Loren e essa é a Hilary Murfh!

_ É vocês são bem educadas! – Falou uma das capricornianas – Meu nome é Lola Portenza e essa minha companheira Shany Abhijat.

_ A Mayumi Takamachi vocês ja conhecem, então vou me apresentar! – A outra sagitariana falava com empolgação – Sou Alice Carol!

_ Nossa vez! – As escorpianas se levantavam – Eu sou Karen Lee e eu sou Elizabeth Von Einzbern.

_ Nossa eu sou a unica libriana por aqui! – Sorriu – Sou Mei Chang.

_ Quanta imprudencia nossa. – Sorriram as virginianas – De não termos nos apresentado no aeroporto. Eu sou Shakti Dikshit e essa é Rajani Gandhi!

_ Agora nossa vez! – As leoninas levantavam com entusiasmo – Sou Ágata e Carina Gregorio, somos irmãs!

_ Bom vamos nessa. – Falaram as tres geminianas serias – Sou Abigail Christofis, Samara Ikonomos e Catarina Kaillis.

Enquanto isso na arena Degel e Nakuru continuavam com os treinos fisicos, ela desferia sequencia de socos e chutes e todos eram defendidos por Degel com facilidade.

_ Tente não se exaltar muito. – Degel parou um pouco o treino – Por isso que não consegue dar golpes precisos.

_ Entendi… - Arfando de cansaço – Isso cansa.

_ Vamos descansar um pouco, depois retomaremos.

Nakuru vendo a rodinha das meninas, ela vai correndo para lá, pode ver que as taurinas estavam se apresentando.

_ Falta pouco para acabar, então vamos nós! – Elas levantam empolgadas – Meu nome é Beatriz Pereira e sou brasileira e essa é Cristiana Silva é portuguesa!

_ É a gente! – As arianas se levantam – Eu sou Abigail Strange e essa é a Yuuki Tsukikage.

Nakuru estava la paradinha sem entender nada o que estava acontecendo quando as outras reparam a chegada dela.

_ Nakuru! – Mayumi e Milena correm ao seu encontro – As meniinas se apresentaram a Milena que pena que você não estava aqui!

_ Só ouvi das ultimas. – Sorriu – Mas depois nos apresentamos de novo, certo?

_ Sim!

Já na arquibancada onde os cavaleiros estavam, eles estavam comentando o estilo de luta de Nakuru e pela força que possui.

_ Da para acreditar que uma chorona como aquela podia ter tanta tecnica. – Mascara da Morte ficou olhando na direção das meninas – Para mim aquilo era teatro.

_ Concordo! – Manigold se manifestou – Isso para termos dozinha dela! Bah!

_ Também não é assim. – Shaka se pronunciou – Ela realmente estava triste e pude sentir uma pequena energia se manifestando dentro dela.

_ Verdade e não é qualquer energia. – Asmita analisava – Era cálida, mas era forte.

Camus e Dégel entreolharam se lembrando das tal chamas azuis que Nakuru havia lhes contado.

_ Chamas azuis… - Os dois murmuraram fazendo a atenção de todos se voltarem as eles – Deve ser isso…

_ O que vocês tanto resmungam? – Kardia cruzou os braços – Esta certo que a garota estranha é uma das pupilas de vocês, mas no final de contas que segredo ela esconde?

_ Se contarmos, vocês vão achar que somos loucos. – Camus fechou os olhos – Mas depois contaremos esse segredo, pois ainda não é a hora certa.

Voltando para a rodinha das luluzinhas, todas começaram a contar sobre seus mestres e a pequena quedinha que algumas começaram a ter.

_ Teve gente que roubou meu lugar de direito! – Kirsten ironizou – Pois eu deveria estar no lugar dessa pessoa na casa de Aquario!

_ Hein? – Todas olhavam para Kirsten assustadas.

_ Não acredito Kirsten que você mal entrou no santuário e ja estava jogando suas asinhas para cima de um dos aquarianos? – Disse Karen com um jeito malicioso – Posso saber qual deles? Dégel ou Camus?

_ Ai como você é engracadinha, Karen. – Bufou de raiva – Claro pelo Dégel! E é sua culpa! – Apontando para Nakuru.

_ Mas, mas… eu não tenho culpa… - Nakuru gguejou um pouco – Foi Atena que escolheu o senhor Dégel para me treinar.

_ Não adianta se fazer de santinha, pois você não é! – Hilary pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Nakuru a puxando – Pois a Kirsten era a mais indicada a ficar em Aquario e sendo treinada pelo senhor Dégel!

_ Oooh loura aguada! – Elizabeth segurou a mão de Hilary depois a mordendo – Menos xiliques ta legal?

_ Se foi Atena que escolheu assim, ninguem pode reclamar! – Mayumi a empurrou – Desde o começo vocês não foram com a nossa cara, então saia e vão para o canto de vocês!

_ Nem precisa falar! – As duas falaram – Aqui so tem fracassadas! Hahaahha!

_ Essas metidas! – Karen se irritou começndo a imitá-las – Hahahaha! Gralhas dos infernos!

_ Não liga para elas. – Sorriu Alicia – Não vale a pena ficar triste com isso, afinal você não teve culpa e mesmo que você não tivesse vindo para ca, nenhuma delas iriam cair com o senhor Dégel. Eu acho que as senhoritas Atenas perceberam a olhadas indiscretas das duas para cima dele.

_ Qualquer um dos cavaleiros de ouro é um sonho de consumo das garotas do santuario! – Falou Camila toda empolgada – Ainda meu mestre todo vaidoso. Ai, ai, ai senhor Albafica!

_ Iiiiiih! Isso pega! – Todas falaram juntas, enquanto Camila sonhava acordada com Albafica.

_ Falando neles… - Shany apontava para o grupo vindo – Esta na hora de voltar ao treino.

As outras seguiram seus mestre, enquanto Dégel se sentou olhando para Nakuru.

_ Tudo bem se continuarmos com o treino?

_ Sim, sim! Já estou descansada!

_ Então vamos.

Dégel e Nakuru estavam treinando perto dos cancerianos, Kirsten da uma rasteira em Mascara da Morte fazendo este quase cair em cima de Nakuru, Dégel rapidamente empurra sua discipula para longe do local provavel da queda do canceriano.

_ Você esta bem? – Dégel se aproximava de Nakuru.

_ Estou não se preocupe…

Dégel olhou para o chão quando repara que o joelho de Nakuru estava machucado.

_ Vamos dar um jeito nesse ferimento. – Olhando de canto para Kirsten – Vamos.

_ Sim…

_ Dégel que tal fazermos uma competição entre nossas discipulas? – Mascara da Morte olhava debochado para Nakuru – Duvido que a sua vença Kirsten!

_ Competição? – Dégel estreitou os olhos – O que eu ganho com isso?

_ Nossa quanta frieza, cubo de gelo! – Mascara da Morte colocou um dedo no queixo fazendo cara de pensativo – Bom se a Kirsten vencer faremos uma troca de pupilas, ai eu fico com a Nakuru. Se for o contrario deixaremos a chorona em paz.

_ Mascara da Morte não tenho tempo para as suas brincadeiras. – Mostrando estar nervoso – Mas se você duvida tanto da capacidade de Nakuru aceito o desafio.

_ Se…senhor Dégel? – Nakuru mostrava nervosismo e tristeza com aquilo tudo – Eu.. eu não vou conseguir…

_ Nakuru já faz um mes que você esta treinando e já esta na hora de mostrar o fruto de seus esforços. – Dégel a olhava sério – Você aceita o desafio?

_ Se… se eu me descontrolar e sem querer eu… - Parou de falar lembrando das cenas do incendio – Eu posso machucar alguem se aquilo acontecer!


	2. Chapter 2

_ Acredita em mim? – Dégel colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Nakuru – Não se exalte durante o confronto e mantenha a calma.

_ Entendi… então eu aceito. – Abaixando a cabeça – Vou me esforçar.

_ E ai? – Mascara da Morte berra chamando a atenção dos dois – Vai ou não vai?

_ Eu vou! – Nakuru desce a arquibancada confiante – "Eu sei que posso, isole essas lembranças tristes".

Todos param os treinos, indo até a arquibancada assistir a luta, as garotas estavam apreensivas, Hilary sorria com a situacão. Os cavaleiros demonstravam apreenção inclusive Dégel, Manigold e Mascara da Morte faziam caras debochadas.

Naquele momento as Atenas e o Grande Mestre aparecem para ver a luta.

As duas se posicionam no centro da arena, ficam se encarando.

_ Eu vou vencer e pelo o que vi Atena permitiu a troca de mestres! Hahaha! – Kirsten ria ja cantando vitória – Vou te vencer sua fracote.

Kirsten parte para cima de Nakuru desferindo sequencias de soco e chutes, Nakuru, por sua vez, conseguia defender alguns e levava outros. Kirsten aproveita a distração de Nakuru lhe dando um chute no estomago, fazendo a se ajoelhar no chão e cuspiu um pouco de sangue. A canceriana ergue Nakuru pela gola da blusa que estava usando pronta para lhe dar um soco no rosto quando ela abre os olhos brilhando em chamas azuis.

_ Ninguém me faz de boba, sua idiota! – Nakuru prepara um soco potente na direcão do rosto de Kirsten – Você é igual aqueles monges malditos!

O soco acerta o rosto de Kirsten quase fazendo a mascara sair voando e dando uns passos para atras atordoada, ela irritada parte para o ataque preparando um soco.

_ Você vai se arrepender por ter acertaado meu rosto! – Kirsten desfere o soco, onde Nakuru o bloqueia com uma mão – O que?

Todos que assistiam a luta ficaram boquiabertos com a repentina mudança de comportamento de Nakuru. Atenas e Grande Mestre entreolhavam-se surpresos com o tamanho poder que Nakuru tinha medo de usá-los.

_ Isso que é mudança de comportamento… - Regulos estava com os olhos arregalados – Será que devemos parar a luta antes que aconteça o pior?

_ Então essas são as chamas azuis? – Camus olhava a cena surpreso – Temos que treiná-la a controlar esse poder.

_ Agora sei porque ela tem medo de usá-los. – Dégel mostrava seriedade – Mascara da Morte peça para que Kirsten recue!

_ Por que? – Mascara mostrava um sorriso sadico – Agora que a coisa esta ficando boa?

_ Isso pode piorar! – Dégel ja estava desesperado – Ela ainda não tem controle de seus poderes Mascara da Morte, ela pode matar a Kirsten!

_ Aquela fracote?

_ Mascara da Morte, não é hora de brincadeiras! – Aldebaran falou exaltado – Tire sua pupila de lá agora!

_ Verdade. Temos que controlar Nakuru antes que o pior aconteça. – Aiolos olhava para a garota – Vamos!

Nakuru estava parada com uma expressão fria, de repente uma voz ecoa em sua mente e um brilho preencheu sua mente nublada pela raiva.

"_ Lembre-se no dia em que fizemos o contrato?"

_ Quem é você?

"_ Se esqueceu de mim, sou o livro dos céus."

_ Serafim - sama!

"_ Isso mesmo!"

_ Me lembro sim de nosso contrato.

"_ Agora deixa essa escuridão sair de seu interior e deixe a luz te preencher".

Nakuru fechou os olhos se concentrando quando.

_ Hecatombe dos espiritos!

Os cavaleiros pararam quando viram o golpe ser desferido e não sabiam o que fazer. Shaka e Asmita se sentam na forma de lotus meditando. Fecharam os olhos concentrando cosmo e o elevando. Nesse momento Nakuru abre os olhos fazendo o livro aparecer em sua frente, ela estende o braço na direção do livro fazendo aparecer uma barreira em sua volta bloqueando o golpe.

_ Como?

_ Consegui controlar!

_ Do que você esta falando!

_ Nada.

_ Ondas do inferno! – Materializaram se varias almas indo ao ataque.

Nakuru ficou horrorizada com o que via, ela começou a se lembrar da técnica da primeira familia.

_ "Isso a exorcização com musica!" – Nakuru se concentrou e em suas mãos apareceu um violoncello todo ornamentado – Orquestra das almas!

Uma melodia calma e bonita preencheu o ambiente fazendo as almas recuarem por causa da musica.

_ Agora! – Ela levantou o violoncello fazendo as almas serem sugadas por ele e se transformando em uma foice enorme – Ressonancia de almas! Caçador de almas!

Uma energia gigantesca começou a empurrar as almas convocadas por Kirsten de volta ao buraco de Yomotsu.

_ HAI! – O buraco se fechou e as almas que ela utilizou para rebate-las viraram uma especie de joia – Consegui controlar as chamas azuis!

As Atenas e o Grande Mestre sorriram com a conquista de Nakuru e por via cosmo se comunicaram com os cavaleiros.

"_ Sua precipitada aceitação da brincadeira dos cancerianos deu certo, Dégel! – Falaram os tres – Agora sabemos da magnitude dos poderes de Nakuru."

"_ Me desculpem por ter desobedecido ordens suas. – Dégel mostrava desapontamento consigo mesmo – Pelo menos isso nos ajudou a conhecer esse poder adormecido."

"_ Não precisa ficar desapontado consigo proprio Degel, foi preciso. – Sorriram – Agora é bom voltarmos ao 13° templo."

Então os tres se retiram de cena, voltando para a arena Nakuru ja se encontrava apoiada em sua foice por estar cansada. Não resiste cai ao chão.

_ NAKURU! – As meninas gritaram e correram na direção dela.

Mayumi coloca a cabeça de Nakuru em suas pernas e enquanto as outras a chamava para ver se estava tudo bem.

_ Mestre! – Mayumi chamava por Aiolos – Ela não quer acordar!

Dégel caminhou calmamente na direção do grupo, verificando a pressão e os batimentos cardiacos de Nakuru.

_ Não se preocupem ela só esta desmaiada. – Sorriu para confortar as meninas – Ela esta muito bem.

Dégel pegou Nakuru no colo a levando para a casa de Aquario, sendo acompanhado por Camus e Milena.

Nakuru passou dois ou tres dias dormindo pelo esforço que fizera naquele dia. Acordou com o corpo todo moido, por estar muitos dias deitada. Ela se levanta achando que estava no alojamento das amazonas, mas se surpreende ao ver que se encontrava num quarto muito bem decorado e espaçoso. Anda um pouco pelo local, mas volta a se sentar sentindo tonturas. Se assustou ao ouvir passos na direção do comodo em que se encontrava, voltando a se deitar.

_ Acordou? – Dégel entrava com uma bandeja de comida acompanhado por Camus e Milena – Como se sente?

_ Meio tonta. – Nakuru coçava a cabeça mostrando estar encabulada com esse mimo todo – Pode ser por ter ficado muito tempo sem fazer nada.

_ E isso deve-se a fome também. – Milena sorriu abraçando a amiga – Vamos Nakuru coma para se fortalecer.

_ Sim!

Nakuru começa a comer, alias a devorar a comida pela forte fome que estava sentindo.

Naquele fim de tarde, passos rápidos ecoavam pela cidade praticamente vazia, afinal as ruas próximas ao santuário não havia tanto movimento. A dona daqueles passos sentia os cabelos castanhos escuros longos e sedosos dançarem com o vento, seus olhos mel esverdeados finalmente encontrou o seu destino.

_ Cheguei! Agora como vou entrar aqui? - Kayra Natius, nascida em Atenas, porém criada em Hong Kong por suas duas tias, que treinavam suas habilidades desde criança. Um delas tem certeza que Kayra havia um poder especial, pois seu cosmo era muito forte.

Bateu palmas no portão do Santuário, suspirou desanimada - Que droga, maldita mania minha de bater palminhas em casas de vilarejo! - Viu um grande interfone a sua frente e revirou os olhos - Que tonta! Como eu não vi isso na minha cara? - Tocou o interfone e esperou. Ninguém atendeu - Que estranho! Será que os cavaleiros viajaram? Vou tocar de novo - Tocou duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes e nada

_ MAS QUE DROGA! SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM VEM ATENDER CARAMBA? - Gritou irritada e finalmente viu um homem alto, cabelos longos e loiros, olhos azuis penetrantes. Kayra por um momento perdeu o fôlego ao olhar aquele cavaleiro - Nossa, isso vai ser melhor do que eu pensava... - Sussurrou para si mesma.

_ Será que a senhorita não sabe esperar? - A voz dele balançou seu íntimo , mas continuou com sua expressão fechada - Eu já iria atender o portão, caso não saiba, este local é enorme!

_ Mas poderia haver um porteiro não acha? Ou o senhor tem a incompetência disso? - Fixou os olhos nos dele, Shaka a olhou nos olhos sério - Eu sou a vigésima quarta pupila deste Santuário, esqueceram de mim. Por isso cheguei hoje ou já escolheram outra?

Shaka abriu o portão a olhando sério ainda - A senhorita deverá ter mais respeito comigo, venha vou levá-la até o mestre. Parece que finalmente a confusão será desfeita.

_ Confusão? Do que está falando? Esqueceram de mim em Hong Kong, isso é um absurdo!

_ Sim, eu sei... Mas devo lembrar que a senhorita deve conter com sua ousadia na hora de falar.

_ Por que? O senhor vai me tratar agora igual meu pai? Você não tem esse direito! - Bateu os pés irritada com o jeito implicante dele.

_ Quem sabe... Hahahaha - Shaka se divertia em irritá-la - A propósito, qual seu nome?

_ E por que eu deveria lhe dizer? - Shaka parou na frente da mesma cruzando os braços muito sério, assustando-a um pouco - O-o que foi?

_ És obrigada, afinal sou um cavaleiro de ouro e as pupilas devem se apresentar - Mesmo a voz dele ser tão séria, Kayra começara a rir - O que é tão engraçado? Tenho cara de palhaço?

_ Não só tem cara, como tem jeito... Você deveria trabalhar no circo.

_ E você parece uma macaca chita - Shaka sorriu sarcástico - Não me provoque, diga seu nome.

_ Tá! Que saco! Sou Natius, Kayra Natius.

_ Belo nome, senhorita Natius, sou Shaka cavaleiro de virgem - Ele viu que a mesma teve um ataque de riso - E agora do que ri?

_ Vai morrer virgem! Hahahahahaha!

Shaka cerrou os olhos - Cuidado com suas provocações - Seu sussurro era assustador, ainda mais com aquele olhar sério a fez ficar quieta. Viu o cavaleiro seguir o caminho a sua frente, sem que ela veja Shaka sorriu satisfeito - Vai me pagar pestinha... - Pensava enquanto a guiava até o mestre.

Quando chegam no decima primeira casa, eles veem que o movimento na casa era grande, era um entra e sai de cavaleiros e amazonas.

_ Hum... Senhor mal humor o que esta acontecendo nessa casa? - Kayra perguntou vendo Mayumi e Aiolos preocupados - Por acaso alguém morreu?

_ Não, e meu nome é Shaka. - A olhou sério - Uma das discipulas de Aquario desmaiou durante um treino.

_ Ela é muito fraca para ser uma amazona. - Estava se exibindo - Desmaiar só com alguns treinos onde ja se viu isso?

_ Modere suas palavras. - Falou ameaçador - Ela evitou um desastre

_ Aaah me desculpe então, senhor carranca! - Saiu andando na frente quando Milena passa correndo por ela a derrubando - Ei!

_ Me desculpe! - Milena saiu correndo indo até Sagitário.

_ Que pressa é essa? - Kayra se levantou - Parece mais que a menina esta morrendo, credo!

_ Vamos até o mestre,

Kayra foi mais atras resmungo varias coisas em chines para ninguem entender e Shaka ia na frente satisfeito em ter a irritado mais uma vez.

Eles adentram o salão do Grande Mestre o reverenciando.

_ Mestre a verdadeira vigessima quarta aprendiz apareceu. - Shaka ajoelhado observando a reação do mestre - Mestre essa é Kayra Natius.

_ Então você é a garota de Hong Kong! - Mestre Sage falou surpreso - Sou o Grande Mestre Sage.

Kayra ficou boquiaberta vendo a estrutura do lugar e nem notou a presença das Atenas.

_ Seja bem vinda ao santuário, Kayra Natius. - Falaram as deusas - Somos as Deusas Atena.

Kayra arregalou os olhos ao ver as duas jovens na sua frente e não havia acreditado que aquelas meninas seriam as deusas.

_ Meste Sage - Kayra reverencia com respeito - Desculpe meu imenso atraso, é que seu cavaleiro de virgem demorou a atender o portão do Santuário - Entonou a voz, para provocar Shaka que a olhou sério, mas sorriu de forma assustadora.

_ É que nossa nova pupila não passa de uma mal educada e inconveniente Mestre - Shaka percebeu a irritação dela e sorriu sarcástico - Bem, está entregue ao senhor Mestre. Acho que devemos começar a escolher o tutor e os treinos dessa senhorita atrevida.

_ Atrevida? Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar assim? O senhor não me conhece e muito menos tem o direito de ter essa audácia de me insultar! - Apontou para o cavaleiro, que cruzara os braços sério.

_ Não só como posso e devo , sou cavaleiro de ouro e só o Mestre decidirá o que você deve ou não fazer. Mas alerto a senhorita que deve medir suas palavras!

_ JÁ CHEGA! - Os dois se calaram na mesma hora - Não vieram aqui para discutir asneiras! E sim vou decidir o destino da senhorita Kayra, que deveria falar menos e escutar mais! - Kayra riu baixinho, percebido por Shaka e Sage - E Kayra, meça suas palavras... Aqui não é sua casa!

Shaka sentiu-se muito satisfeito pela resposta do Mestre e Kayra nunca sentiu tanta vergonha em toda sua vida.

_ Bem, vamos ao que interessa: Shaka, você será o treinador e mestre de Kayra. Irá conduzi-la até seu dormitório junto com as outras pupilas. E todos os dias bem cedo na arena, treine as habilidades e descubra seus talentos.

_ Droga! - Gritou Kayra em pensamento - Não acredito que vou ser treinada por esse cara insuportável! - Cerrou os punhos e olhou para Shaka com raiva, que o mesmo se deliciou com a expressão facial da moça. Estava se divertindo muito com sua nova pupila.

_ Hum, parece que vai me obecer finalmente - Sussurrou no ouvido dela, que o olhou desanimada, no fundo queria socá-lo na cara naquele momento.

_ Infelizmente, seu virgem insuportável! - Sussurrou de volta, vendo o olhar sério e assustador de seu novo mestre - Que foi? Tá com fome? Tenho um sanduíche aqui, quer? Pra mim, cara feia é fome!

_ Eu vou já já saciar minha fome, menina - Sussurrou com um sorriso mais assustador ainda, que a fez se calar - Bem Mestre, amanhã mesmo começaremos com os treinos. Se nos permite, devemos ir e tenho que apresentá-la às outras pupilas.

_ Tudo bem Shaka, qualquer novidade sobre a moça, me informe imediatamente!

_ Sim senhor! Vamos Kayra - A pupila apenas obedeceu, ainda com raiva, o que satisfez Shaka com um sorriso - Boa menina!

_ Você me paga, seu maldito! - Pensou Kayra enquanto o acompanhava até o alojamento das pupilas.

Naquele momento em que Shaka e Kayra estavam passando por Aquario viram Camus e Dégel sairem correndo da cozinha para o quarto de um deles.

_ Dégel o que foi? - Shaka estava preocupado com a correria que estava Aquario - Nakuru acordou. Parece que o Camus escutou ela caindo.

_ Precisa de alguma ajuda? - Shaka estava igualmente preocupado com a garota - Bom gostaria de ajudar, pois estou com um contra-tempo aqui.

Kayra nem prestava atenção no Shaka e ficava com os olhos grudados em Dégel.

"_ Poxa, por que o mestre foi escolher justo o carranca more para ser meu mestre? Como gostaria que fosse um dos aquarianos, eles parecem legais."

_ Que cara chatoooooo! - Murmurou baixinho - Por que o mestre escolheu justo esse mal humor em pessoa para me treinar.

_ Eu escutei o "Chatooooo" - Fechou a cara - Ja falei para medir suas palavras.

_ Tô morrendo de medo! - Cruzou os braços - Você não manda em mim! Se aproveita só porque será meu mestre. Mas conhecerá Kayra Natius!

_ Isso é uma ameaça? - Parou na frente dela cruzando os braços. Aproximou-se, ficando cara a cara com ela - Escute aqui! Não vou aceitar suas provocações, seus insultos! Portanto, ou você se enquadra aqui com respeito, ou digo ao mestre sobre seu mal comportamento! Pode gerar consequências, saiba disso!

Kayra o olhou com medo e engoliu em seco - Tu-tudo bem... - Cerrou os punhos com raiva e pensava " Droga! Adeus liberdade... Ah! Mas isso não vai ficar assim,eu juro!

Shaka seguiu em frente sorrindo satisfeito por ter conseguido colocar medo em sua pupila novamente - Obrigado Mestre, enviou uma bela encomenda. Parece que vou me divertir muito com essa nova pupila. Vejo que é temperamental e parece ser determinada. Vou começar logo amanhã cedo!

Ao chegarem no alojamento, Kayra estudava o local com cautela - Só espero que o lugar seja confortável e que tenha um quarto só pra mim!

_ Engano seu, minha querida! Duas meninas lhe esperam ansiosamente para serem suas colegas de quarto.

_ Mas que droga! Nem tenho privacidade nessa espelunca?

Shaka a olhou com reprovação enquanto a levava até o quarto - Seis horas da manhã quero a senhorita lá na Arena, me entendeu? Se houver atraso, pagará 40 flexões! - Fechou a porta, não deixando-a pronunciar.

_ Mas o que... DROGA! - Jogou a mala na cama , bufando impaciente. Olhou para Nakuru que a observava espantada - O que foi? Pareço um fantasma garota?

No dia seguinte exatos seis horas da manha Shaka e Kayra ja estavam na arena e ja tinha outros cavaleiros e suas pupilas a aguardo dos outros chegarem.

_ Será que hoje a Nakuru vai vir treinar? - Alicia estava muito preocupada - Ela usou muita energia ontem e vocês viram que a real vigessima quarta pupila chegou ontem?

_ Pois é! Eu vi! - Milena ficou pensativa - Na verdade eu a atropelei quando corri até Sagitário chamar Mayumi, porque a Nakuru estava queimando em febre, mas mestre Camus e Dégel deram um jeito nela.

_ Pelo o que vi a nova aprendiz tem um temperamento dificil. - Falou Lola - Quando passaram por capricornio so dava ela gritando com o mestre Shaka.

_ Que mal educada! - Falou Shakti - Ahhh ela foi grossa comigo ontem!

_ Pois é! - Rajani lembrou do ocorrido - Tem um genio forte, pensei que ela fosse bater na gente, porque olhamos para ela assustadas.

Nesse momento os aquarianos aparecem na arena, Dégel carregava Nakuru no colo para ficar de olho no estado de saude dela.

_ Só o que me faltava, uma coisa que não gosto é dos tipos "princesinhas" dando uma de amazonas. - Kayra falava olhando torto para Nakuru - Já não fui com a cara dessa garota.

_ Se contenha Kayra! - Shaka esta envergonhado com a mais nova pupila - Isso deve ser um tipo de karma que tenho de aturar...

_ Karma é isso! - Apontando para Nakuru no colo do Dégel - O que a donzela em perigo faz num lugar como esses?

Nakuru se remexeu no colo de Dégel com os olhos fechados gemendo por causa da luminosidade.

_ O que esta acontecendo? - Nakuru ainda sonolenta - Que gritaria é essa?

_ A verdadeira vigesima quarta aprendiz chegou ontem. - Falou Dégel suspirando cansado com o show de Kayra - Boa sorte Shaka com sua mais nova pupila.

_ E vou precisar mesmo! - Shaka a olhou torto - Parabéns você conseguiu o que queria, né? Acabou acordando a menina! Essa é boa! Kayra Dragonsoul se redimindo? Que bicho te mordeu mulher?

_ E daí? - Chacoalhando os ombros - Já essta mais que na hora dela acordar.

_ Como pode ser tão rude com as pessoas? - Shaka arqueou uma das sobrancelhas - Você nem conhece a Nakuru para falar algo dela!

_ O Virgem esta apaixonado pela princesinha fragil? - Provocou - Porque não vai correndo socorre-la?

_ Olha como você fala! - Irritado - E não estou apaixonado por ela!

_ Hum... Então desculpa... - Ela abaixou a cabeça - Mas do jeito que você fala dessa garota da essa impressão...

_ Por desacato 40 flexões!

No refeitório, Kayra entrara na fila com Shaka para o almoço .

_ Nossa! O lugar é cheio por aqui esta hora! - Ela olhava para os lados com uma expressão de desagrado.

_ É que todos devem almoçar esta hora, Kayra! E aqui tem diversos pratos típicos dos países do mundo. Como aqui tem discípulas de países diferentes, é interessante experimentar pratos novos!

_ Aaah entendo! Bom, eu sei que andei arrumando problemas aqui, é que sou muito independente e não admito fraqueza! Espero que nenhuma das meninas me levem à mal por isso.

_ Essa é boa! Kayra Dragonsoul se redimindo? Que bicho te mordeu mulher?

_ Pára com isso, Shaka! É que eu tive pena da Nakuru, ela não merecia isso! E eu poderia prejudicá-la também! - Sentou-se na mesa após o seu prato feito - Poderia pegar um suco de laranja pra mim, por favor?

_ Realmente, eu estou espantado! - Shaka dirigiu-se ao balcão de bebidas impressionado.

_ Shaka, que cara é essa? - Pergunta Camus preocupado.

_ Não, é que... Kayra está estranha.

_ Estranha como?

_ Não sei, está se redimindo, me pediu um suco com educação... Ela não é assim.

_ Vai ver que ela percebeu que aqui não é o lugar que ela costumava se comportar antes, não é? E você é o culpado disso!

_ Eu? Só exigi disciplina, mais nada!

_ Exatamente! - Camus bateu nas costas do amigo, saindo do balcão rindo deixando Shaka pensativo.

Se passaram um mês, Nakuru ja havia se acostumado com a rotina e sabe controlar mais seus poderes. Na manha daquele dia uma jovem sacerdotisa subia as escadarias que levavam a primeira casa.

_ Quem é você? - Shion apareceu diante da misteriosa moça - É proibida entrada de pessas comuns.

_ Me desculpe. Sou Momoka Mizuno, irmã mais velha de Nakuru. - O cumprimentando formalmente - Vim também falar com Atena.

Shion via cosmo se comunicou com Atena.

"_ Senhorita tem um jovem sacerdotisa aqui, o que eu faço? - Shion parecia preocupado - Senhorita?"

"_ Shion a traga até a minha presença, por favor. - Saori sorria - Pode usar o teletransporte."

Shion olhou para a jovem sacerdotisa lhe sorrindo como desculpa por ter demorado a dirigir uma palavra.

_ Me perdoe, estava avisando Atena de sua chegada. - Shion a pegou no colo - Se segure firme.

Shion se concentrou em pouco segundos ja estavam diante da grande porta do salão do mestre. Shion empurra a porta com a sacerdotisa logo atras.

_ Nossa convidada chegou. - Saori e Sasha sorriram - Seja bem vinda!

_ Muito obrigada pelo convite. - As reverenciando - Como esta Nakuru?

_ Não se preocupe ela esta muito bem. - Sage apareceu repentinamente - Shion chame todos os cavaleiros e peça que Nakuru venha até aqui depois que a reunião terminar.

_ Sim, senhor. - Reverenciou os tres e se retirou.

_ Nós temos uma pergunta a fazer. - Saori olhou para Sasha e esta fez um gesto com a cabeça, pois ambas sentiram uma energia misteriosa vinda da sacerdotisa.

_ Podem ficar a vontade a tirar qualquer duvida. - Sorriu - O que as deixaram em duvida?

_ Sentimos uma energia saindo de você. - Sasha sorriu - Mas nos conte mais sobre os poderes de Nakuru.

_ Senhoritas desculpem imterrompê-las, mas é melhor que os cavaleiros de ouro também fiquem apar de tudo. - Sage se levantou do trono - Eles ja estão chegando.

Um a um foram entrando na sala reverenciaram as deusas e o mestre se colocaram em posição.

A sacerdotisa começou a narrar os fatos, a maioria eles ja sabiam, então ela comentou sobre o livro que Nakuru vivia carregando.

_ Esse livro originario do ceu, escolhe seu portador, ja pelo fato dela ser a chamas azuis. E nessa busca do passado dela descubro algo que me deixou bem surpresa.

_ O que seria? - Saori ja mostrava traços de curiosidade - Pode continuar.

_ Nakuru é filha de humano com um anjo. - A sacerdotisa olhava para cada presente na sala - Posso dizer que eu reagi da mesma forma.

Assim ela começou a narrar mais alguns detalhes da vida de Nakuru e depois o dela.

_ Degel pode chamar Nakuru.

Em poucos minutos Nakuru abriu a porta se deparando com uma figura em kimono muito bonito com uma pequena coroa na cabeça. Nakuru não aguenta sai correndo até o encontro de sua irmã.

_ Momo-nee!

Pulou nos braços da irmã. Ela se volta para as deusas e mestre os reverenciando.

_ Nakuru pode tirar a mascara, você não vai mais precisar dela, pois você não é uma amazona. - Sasha a olhava com ternura - Não precisa ficar com medo. É uma decisão nossa.

Nakuru ainda de costas para os cavaleiros retira a mascara de seu rosto a entregando para a Atena.

No quarto onde as meninas dormiam, Kayra olhava a janela a lua cheia pensativa não percebendo a presença de alguém.

_ Então, está distraída olhando o céu? - Kayra virava para a voz que dirigia-se a ela. Era uma de suas colegas de quarto.

_ Sim Mayumi, e andei pensando... Como fui grosseira e insuportável desde o início...

_ Ora, a senhorita mandona está se redimindo? - A resposta de Kayra foi um longo suspiro - Escuta, todos tem o direito de recomeçar. É só querer!

_ Eu sou assim pois não quero parecer frágil para ninguém, nem mesmo para Shaka. Sei que cavaleiro nenhum tolera isso!

_ Está enganada em uma coisa : chorar e dizer seus sentimentos de vez em quando, não é nenhuma fraqueza. Apesar de que somos aprendizes, nós não somos de ferro - Sorriu Mayumi - Olha, o que acha de conversar melhor comigo e com Nakuru e as meninas? Garanto que irá se sentir mais à vontade aqui, pois sei que não está.

_ Talvez tenha razão. Sou assim não só pela minha personalidade, digamos forte. E sim porque tem duas meninas incomodando todas. Um dia vou desafiar as duas!

_ Como você desafiou Nakuru, não é? - Ria Mayumi cruzando os braços - Então, aceita o desafio de ser nossa amiga?

_ Mas não é um desafio! Amizade é fundamental para nossa alma e principalmente nosso cosmo. - Sorriu e abraçou Mayumi - Agradeço por me ouvir - Sussurrou sentindo-se muito feliz - E me desculpe por eu ter sido rude demais com vocês.

_ Tudo bem, nós vamos adorar ter uma amiga forte e protetora. Então, vamos jantar?

_ Vamos! - As duas saíram correndo para o refeitório, quase esbarrando em Shaka e Camus - Opa, desculpa mestres! - Diziam em coro.

_ O que deu nas duas? Kayra fazendo amizade? Essa é boa! - Shaka olhava as meninas correndo - É, finalmente ela está se enquadrando!

_ A culpa é sua, Shaka! - Camus ria, recebendo um pedala do amigo - Ai! Não precisava fazer isso né?

_ Não precisava eu mesmo ouvir esse comentário bobo! - Ria junto com Camus - Mas fico feliz que ela está feliz, pelo menos eu acho.

_ É, acho que está sim - Camus respondia sorrindo - Só estou preocupado com Dégel.

_ Por que?

_ Nakuru ainda precisa descobrir a origem de seu cosmo, ela parece ser forte. Mas acho que precisa aprender a controlar seus ataques. Soube que a irmã dela está aqui no Santuário.

_ Entendo sua preocupação, mas essas coisas não nos dizem respeito e sim à ele e ao mestre Sage.

_ Tem razão, vamos que o jantar nos espera Shaka!

Nakuru e Momoka estão num quarto conversando animadamente matando as saudades.

_ Momo-nee eu estava com tanto medo, mas graças as pessoas daqui perdi um pouco dele. - Sorria lembrando dos conselhos de Mayumi e Milena - E as Atenas foram tão generosas comigo que escolheram o melhor mestre para mim, que é o Dégel.

_ Fico contente que tenham cuidado de você. - Sorriu - Nakuru tenho que lhe contar tudo que descobri sobre você.

_ Fala, nee-san. - Nakuru já estava muito curiosa - Não precisa poupar nenhuma palavra!

_ Certo. - Momoka respirou fundo - Descobri tudo sobre seu passado. Nakuru na verdade você é mestiça, mistura de um homem com um anjo, isso explica a origem de seus poderes.

_ Espera um pouco, minha mãe é um anjo? - Nakuru estava com os olhos arregalados e muito surpresa - E meu pai?

_ Pelo o que fiquei sabendo lendo os escritos, quando você nasceu sua mãe a deixou com seu pai, ele enraivecido a coloca para adoção colocando toda a culpa em você por te-los separado. - Momoka olha para Nakuru vendo uma lagrima cair de seus olhos - Olha Nakuru saiba que não é sua culpa pela separação de seus pais, depois disso não se sabe o que aconteceu com ele.

_ Mas... mas depois de ouvir isso acabo achando que foi sim a minha culpa. - Nakuru abaixa a cabeça triste - Mas ao mesmo tempo fico contente em descobrir quem é minha mãe. Tem mais algo para me contar?

_ Nakuru sua fonte de energia vem das chamas azuis, elas como se fossem o cosmo dos cavaleiros de Atena e da própria deusa, se você treiná-las pode fazer milagres! - Momoka sorriu largamente - Enquanto o livro ainda é um misterio, por ele ter te escolhido, porque ele so pode ser manipulado por anjos puros. Mas ele a escolheu para ser sua portadora.

_ Entendo.

Nakuru toca nos ombros da irmã, quando um flash de imagem passa por sua mente a fazendo ficar tonta. Imagens de um dragão prateado com as crinas dourados, oito joias e um inimigo que não se dava para ver.

Uma luz rodeando o dragão tomando forma de uma joia prateada, nascimento de uma criança, ela adulta, fazendo Nakuru arregalar os olhos. De repente Nakuru se afasta da irmã com os olhos arregalados.

_ Nakuru o que aconteceu? - Momoka a olhava espantada - Me diga.

_ Nee-chan não podemos sair do santuário... - Nakuru continuava assustada e aflita com os flashs - Porque você é a ultima joia que o inimigo quer...

_ Como assim? - Momoka não estava entendendo o que a irmã quiz dizer com aquilo a deixando preocupada - Talvez seja isso que as Atenas quiseram dizer que não podiamos deixar o santuário...

_ Talvez até elas tenham visto essas imagens...

Elas continuam conversando até que a fome bate, fazendo com que elas fossem até o refeitório junto aos outros jantarem

Ao chegarem no refeitório, Nakuru e Momoka acharam um milagre o self service já vazio. Porém, boa parte das mesas ocupadas. Prepararam seus pratos e assim que terminaram após pegar os sucos, Nakuru ficou surpresa ao ver Kayra conversando alegremente com as meninas do mesmo quarto onde dormiam.

_ Estou cega ou a Kayra está ficando mais sociável?

_ Não! É verdade mesmo, pelo que eu soube essa menina tem personalidade forte e desafiava as mais fortes daqui não é?

_ Exatamente. Só não esperava isso dela. Bom, o que importa? Vamos sentar com elas!

Na mesa, Milena , Kayra e Sarah uma discípula não conhecida por Nakuru e muito menos por sua irmã. Kayra e Milena convidaram a garota, pois se sentia isolada e sozinha. Apesar de ser habilidosa, era mais tímida de Nakuru.

_ Meninas, quero que conheçam Sarah. Ela é tímida, mas nós duas fizemos essa gatinha medrosa falar - Kayra diz animada o que assustou Nakuru - Essa é Sarah, discípula de escorpião, na qual Miro a treina. E eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por lhe desafiar e ter sido grossa com você.

Nakuru achou surpreendente a atitude de Kayra e sorriu em resposta - Não, tudo bem! É normal se sentir intimidada. E seria ótimo se fossemos amigas. - Sentou-se perto de Kayra e abraçou, sendo retribuída por sua mais nova amiga.

_ Claro! Como dormimos no mesmo quarto, não vejo nenhum problema entre nós. E para que ter inimizades não é? Já basta aquelas duas! - Riu baixinho, ouvindo a risada gostosa de Nakuru - Seu riso é engraçado, já te disseram isso?

_ Já! Todas daqui desta mesa e principalmente meu mestre - Gargalhou o que fez as outras gargalharem junto.

Shaka , Miro, Camus e Dégel ouviam as gargalhadas das meninas e acharam muito estranho, o mestre de Kayra achou que todas enlouqueceram, Camus não resistiu a risada ao entender o comentário dele. Dégel achou que elas precisam de um tempo de descontração, afinal ninguém é de ferro. Miro concordou com Shaka, pareciam que tinham fugido do hospício!

_ Elas são loucas, Kayra é a pior delas! - Shaka dizia impressionado - Nunca a vi rir assim!

_ Concordo, o hospício esqueceu de capturá-las! - Miro dizia assustado o que fez Dégel e Camus caírem na gargalhada.

Todas não entenderam por que de Nakuru estar sem mascara, mas não comentaram nada para não a intimidar.

_ Menina quando você chegou aqui vivia dizendo que era feia! - Falou Abigail discipula de Albafica - Parece mais ums boneca! Olha que pele lisinha e sem uma mancha!

_ Ah não exagerem! - Nakuru havia corado com o elogio - É minha impressão que nossos mestres estão olhando para cá? E eles estão rindo de algo.

_ Estão sim! - Kayra olha na direção de Shaka - E parecem que estão rindo de nós!

_ Calma, Kayra! - Mayumi ria da reação da amiga - Eles devem estar se divertindo. _ Oras precisa ser as nossas custas? - Emburrando a cara - Tem tantos outros assuntos e tinha que ser justo da gente?

_ Muita calma nessa hora! - Milena ria da reação de Kayra - Se eles a virem irritada, ai vai ser o motivo deles continuarem.

_ Afff... - Kayra bufou - E ainda olha para minha cara com uma expressão zombeteira!

Todas não aguentam a reclamação de Kayra fazendo todas cairem na gargalhada de novo, fazendo assim os rapazes olharem na direção da mesa.

_ É devemos chamar urgentemente o Hospício, porque a coisa piorou! - Kardia sorria sarcasticamente - O que deu nelas? Viram o passarinho laranja?

_ Deixe elas se divertirem Kardia... - Dégel tentou manter a compostura, mas vendo a animação da discipula resolveu largar o jeito serio e relaxar - Também temos o direito de nos divertir!

Todos olham para Dégel surpresos, pois nunca imaginariam ouvir isso dele, justamente dele, o NERD da turma.

_ Estou achando que o Dégel esta com febre, delirando, algo do tipo! - Kardia levantou ficou circundando Dégel, oras colocava a mão na testa ou o chacoalhava para ver se não estava delirando.

_ Concordo com o Dégel. - Falou Camus indiferente - Devemos nos descontrair de vez em quando.

_ Outro que embiruteceu de vez! - Miro olhava para Camus - Acho que não são as garotas que precisam ir ao hospício e sim esses dois.

Camus e Dégel olharam para os escorpianos friamente os deixando azuis de medo de serem presos em um esquife de gelo.

_ Retirem o que nós falamos! - Eles gesticularam freneticamente - Vocês não teriam coragem de fazer isso com nós! - Faziam cara de manha.

_ Vocês não prestam. - Os aquarianos chacoalhavam a cabeça negativamente - Só não faço isso para Atena não ter o trabalho de encontrar substitutos as armaduras de Escorpião.

_ Como vocês são maus!

Os outros começam a rir do bico manhoso que os escorpianos faziam.

_ Eii meninas! Olhem discretamente para a mesa em frente a nossa! - Todas olharam a cena dos cavaleiros discutindo e rindo - Será que vão aprontar algo? - Milena desconfiava das expressões maliciosas deles.

_ Eu tenho certeza! - Kayra pegou o spray de chantily - Esperem e verão!

_ Kayra, não! - Ria alto Milena ao ver a amiga começar a fazer um círculo e dois chifres em Shaka - Oooh! Não acredito! Hahahahahahaha!

_ O que foi? Do que estão rindo? - Shaka percebeu que a mesa toda ria, inclusive as pessoas das mesas vizinhas. Então, Miro pegou um espelho de alguma amazona olhando o cabelo e mostrou. Shaka cerrou os olhos ,furioso sussurrou um nome - Kayra!

Levantou-se bruscamente, aproximou-se da mesa das meninas e arrancou o spray das mãos dela - Vai me pagar, menina! - E começou a lambusar o rosto e os cabelos de sua discípula - Para aprender a não se meter com seu mestre!

_ Mesmo? - Pegou uma torta de morango exposta no self-service e tacou no rosto dele - Que lindo! Está todo rosinha! Hahahahahaha!

_ Ora sua pestinha! - Jogou outra torta de chocolate , mas Kayra desviou caindo no rosto de Dégel, que o mesmo não perdoou por tal ousadia. Apanhou a garrafa de leite condensado e tacou em direção aos dois que os mesmos desviaram , atingindo as meninas que gritavam alarmadas e indignadas.

_ DÉGEL! - Todas pegaram qualquer doce que viam e jogavam em direção à ele que acabaram atingindo os outros cavaleiros - Opa! Erramos - Disse Nakuru rindo - Essa não, lá vem vingança! Protejam-se meninas!

Começava a guerra de doces, o que sobrou para todos os outros do refeitório. Uma verdadeira bagunça e diversão. Mestre Sage chegava naquele exato momento assustado, recebendo uma tortada de alguém - Mas o que.. - Limpava o rosto - MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Todos pararam ao ouvir o grito do mestre. Nada adiantou, todos jogaram tortas nele e em Atena que ria da situação e entrou na brincadeira.

Resultado : Kayra toda suja de torta de morango, chantily, brigadeirão. Shaka lambusado de torta de morango, limão, chocolate e calda de caramelo. Dégel todo sujo de torta de maracujá, leite condensado e chantily, Camus todo lambusado de bolo de chocolate, doce de leite e calda de morango. Miro todo lambusado de várias tortas e caldas. Milena toda lambusada de chantily e torta de maçã.

Nakuru toda lambusada de doce de leite, manteiga de amendoim e torta de chocolate. Momoka com o rosto e o corpo sujo de todas as tortas e leite condensado, Sarah lambusada em todas as caldas e recheios de bolo. Mayumi acabou sendo a mais suja do grupo, não esquecendo de Abigail e Kardia que nada entenderam da situação.

Todos estavam lambusados de doce, as Atenas riam alegremente com a bagunça.

_ AGORA TODOS V˜AO TER QUE LIMPAR ESSA BAGUNÇA! - Sage grtou com toda a força de seus pulmões - FUI BEM CLARO? QUE COMECEM AGORA!

Todos saiam para limpar a bagunça. Hilary e Kirsten aproveitam e se aproximam de Dégel, vamos dizer se esfregarem nele. Elas olhavam para ele todas maliciosas, com caras de "quem eu vou te provocar e fazer você se descontrolar"

Dégel nem ligou para as duas garotas voltando a limpar a mesa toda lambusada de todo quanto tipo de doce.

_ O que vocês querem? - Dégel falou na sua tipica frieza - Se vocês vieram para me atazanar, é melhor sairem de perto de mim.

_ Credo, mestre Dégel. - Falou Kirsten cercando Dégel contra a mesa - Só quero uma coisa de você.

_ Fala logo o que quer? - Ja estava sem paciencia com as duas garotas.

Kirsten não perde tempo, prensa as mãos de Dégel na mesa o empedindo de as mover, ele ja irritado com a ousadia de Kirsten da um empurrão nela onde ela se fasta antes de ir com tudo no chão. Ela aproveita a distração dele o beijando nos lábios.

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver a cena. Dégel irritado empurra Kirsten para longe de si, limpando os labios com força.

_ O que pensa que esta fazendo? - Já muito irritado - É melhor a senhorita ficar com os olhos bem abertos e sumir da minha frente antes que eu a congele!

Kirsten e Hilary deram de ombros, pois elas sabiam que seus mestres não iam deixar Dégel fazer nada contra elas.

Nakuru coloca a mão na frente da boca, assustada com a reação de Kirsten e ao mesmo tempo corada com a cena.

_ Que abusada! - Kayra esbravejou - Quanta ousadia em beijar o mestre Dégel desse jeito!

_ Não é a toa que quase nenhum cavaleiro gostam dela, nem mesmo o Manigold e Mascara vão com a cara delas.

_ Também vivem de cara feia para cima e para baixo! - Milena cruzou os braços - Será que as espertezas acham que a Nakuru tem uma quedinha pelo prórpio mestre?

_ Do jeito que elas são burras, bem provavel! - Kayra cerrou os olhos para a direção das garotas - Ai delas se meterem com uma de vocês!

_ Vamos voltar ao serviço, povo! - Mayumi sorriu - Senão o Grande Mestre vai ficar ainda mais nervoso conosco!

Todos voltaram ao serviço. Albafica limpava o chão distraido e Nakuru andava olhando para tras prestando atenção em que Kayra falava, quando... Os dois se trombaram, Albafica cai sentado no chão e Nakuru em seu colo.

Albafica corou violentamente e Nakuru ao encostar a mão sem querer no rosto dele, ai que ela se da conta, se levantando num pulo.

_ ME DESCULPE! FOI SEM QUERER! AI COMO SOU DISTRAIDA!

Albafica vendo a reação dela segurou o riso para não a deixar ainda mais desconcertada.

Ela estende a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar e Albafica aceita a ajuda segurando na mão dela se levantando.

_ Obrigado. - Saiu indo limpar outro lugar.

Nakuru ainda muito corada volta para onde as amigas estavam

Kayra começa a cutucar com o cotovelo e fazendo uma cara de maliciosa.

_ Então Nakuru como é cair no colo de um dos cavaleiros mais cobiçados do santuário? - A olhando maliciosa - Me responde, estou curiosa!

_ Kayra! Já disse que foi sem querer!

_ Querendo? - Completou a frase sem ter autorização - A Nakuru pare de ser a ingenua, pode falar estamos somente entre garotas!

_ Aaaaaaah! - Nakuru deu um grito - Já disse que foi sem querer!

_ Ta desisto! - erguendo os braços para cima - Me rendo!

Todas começaram a rir do jeito sem graça de Nakuru com o trombo de uns minutos atras.

- Conta! Conta! Conta! - As meninas gritavam ao chegarem no quarto .

- Aaah gente, só foi na hora... Foi sem querer mesmo, mas eu senti meu coração saltar na hora!

- Iiiih tá caidinha por ele - Kayra ria alto, seguida de outros risos divertidos - Se quiser, te damos um empurrãozinho!

_Mas que mané empurrãozinho! - Nakuru se atrapalhava nas palavras muito corada - Nem conheço a pessoa direito! Só vi uma vez!

- Onde? No escurinho do cinema? - Kayra brincava com Nakuru , deixando-a mais envergonhada.

- O-ora! Já chega! Vamos dormir, que amanhã vamos acordar cedo! - Nakuru tentava encerrar o assunto , enquanto as meninas riam muito.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
